


Kinky?

by flyninthetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Handcuffs, but not the way your thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyninthetardis/pseuds/flyninthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh come on, how hard can it be to these off? Didn't you ever meet Harry Houdini or something?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky?

"Oh come on, how hard can it be to these off? Didn't you ever meet Harry Houdini or something?"

"Won't work. They're deadlock sealed. The only way to get these off would be to use the keys."

"Well go get them."

"Yeah, well that's the thing." He used the hand that was not bound to the pink and yellow person beside him to scratch behind his ear. "I might have forgotten them last time we…"

"Oh my God." Rose blushed, "You're explaining this."

"Why?" He whinged "This is your fault."

"Oi!  _My_  fault? It was  _your_ idea."

"But you went along with it."

"Fine we'll both explain this. I suppose the situation could be worse."

" _How_?"

"Remember the time we had to hop?"

"Point taken." He sighed, "Lets this over with."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jackie sighed as she heard the TARDIS materialise.

They just left five bleeding minutes ago, what could they want now?

Not that she wasn't happy to see them, but, every time that alien came in contact with her flat, something broke.

A woman can only take so much of it.

When she saw the two of them with their clothes dishevelled and handcuffed together, she decided then that she'd finally seen everything.

The Doctor, who normally never shut up, could find no words to explain. So he just opened and shut his mouth.

"You know what, I really don't want know."

The gold fish faces the two of them were making were just too much.

Jackie Tyler burst into laughter.


End file.
